


Call me your darling

by Siamena



Category: Between (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don't Judge, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pat is perfect alpha material, The Virus never happened, also, and let's face it, but like, but only for a few lines idk, chuck is a lil omega deep inside tbh, i saw ep 6 and that three seconds before Pat died made this fick happen, it's there, there's like mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck felt his heart beat faster as he saw the familiar beat up truck speed through town. He inhaled deeply and tried to supress the shivers than went down his back when he saw the tall man driving it. Pat was wearing his baseball hat, and was laughing at something his sister Tracey did in the passenger seat. His left arm was placed on the cardoor with a lightened cigarett between his fingers, and the slight wind that was flying through the open window made the few strands of hair in his face blow back and really show every single line in his ruggedly handsome face. He would never be able to admit to anyone (barely himself) how utterly in love he was with his ‘rival’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me your darling

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Girl's Day - Darling.

Chuck felt his heart beat faster as he saw the familiar beat up truck speed through town. He inhaled deeply and tried to supress the shivers than went down his back when he saw the tall man driving it. Pat was wearing his baseball hat, and was laughing at something his sister Tracey did in the passenger seat. His left arm was placed on the cardoor with a lightened cigarett between his fingers, and the slight wind that was flying through the open window made the few strands of hair in his face blow back and really show every single line in his ruggedly handsome face. He would never be able to admit to anyone (barely himself) how utterly in love he was with his ‘rival’.

*

A few days later, he was high. And driving. Fast. He didn’t know it then, but he scraped the side of his car on that familiar beat up truck. In panic, he told his father and his dad paid some peopleto say that the incident was the other way around and that he was the victim. He had to hide his boner behind his mother’s chair when Pat came to his house, all tall and big and manly in his Alpha state, demanding they pay for his now wrecked truck. His father threathened and he soon left. Chuck had a hard time leaving his spot for a good five minutes.

*

He planned to just leave an envelope of money in their mailbow, but thought better of it. This was a rough neighbourhood, and he didn’t want anyone to take that money. Or so he told himself. The fact that he went to the door and rang the bell waiting for someone (Pat) to open had nothing to do with the fact that he had been hiding in his own car for almost an hour and knew that Pat was the only one home.

When Pat opened the door, he was barely able to stutter out a greeting, much less look the alpha in the eyes. Instead he just mumbled some frases and threw the fat envelope into the (shirtless) alpha’s chest before turing around and sprinting to his car. Did he hear a deep throathy chuckle? He could not tell.

*

Chuck had always been though to become an Alpha, or in worst case: a beta. His father was an Alpha, his mother a beta. His sisters Lana and Amanda were alpha and beta respectively. It was only logical that he would continue that tradition. But on his sixteenth birthday, he experienced a heat. He had never seen his father be so disappointed in his life. He had never felt so much shame.

*

He could feel the burning gaze of Pat everywhere he went. It was like the Alpha was always where he was. He could feel others to, but while the other’s made him feel insecure and scared, he could easily (he did not know how) know which burning gaze was Pat’s; and nothing else made him feel so safe.

*

His father tried to convince him of taking supressants and acting as if he was a beta. He had even bought scent blockers and booked an appointment with a heat doctor to get the right prescription. Chuck refused. Somehow, he felt wrong even thinking about hiding his true nature. His (future) alpha would not like that.

He did not notice he had begun to think about Pat as his alpha.

*

The first time he truly met Pat, he was in pre-heat delirium. He had already prepared his room (lots of water bottles, energy bars, blankets and his favourite toy), but his father had decided that only a day before his heat was to fully blow up; they would have the supressant talk again. He didn’t know why his father still bothered; everyone in town already knew that the Lotts kid was an omega.

He was aimlessly walking around town when he saw that familiar truck. It didn’t look so beat up anymore, but it was that one truck. In his current state of mind, he did not have the best judgement. Somehow, he managed to pick the lock and fall asleep in the backseat wrapped up in the strong smelling jacket that belonged to alpha.

*

He woke up in agony. His body was burning up, his belly felt like he was going to throw up because it was so empty and his cock strained against the bed he was lying on. He was on his stomach, and surrounded by alpha’s smell. That was hte only thing he knew. Alpha, alpha, alpha. Alpha was here. He tried to change positions, but that only made the two most sensetive parts of his body ache. He moaend softly before curling into a ball and letting out whi pering moans and soft, broken whispers begging for alpha.

*

Alpha came! He brought a bottle of water that he slowly made Chuck drink. Every time his mouth was free, Chuck would babble and beg his alpha. He didn’t know what he was begging for exactly, but he just needed it now, alpha please!

*

Alpha seemed to know what he needed. Alpha made sure Chuck knew that there was no going back. Alpha was so good, making sure this was the alpha Chuck wanted.

Alpha was so good, showing Chuck how much he wanted Chuck.

*

Chuck was shown that love through the night, and well into the next day. Chuck stayed in bed, either sleeping, cuddling, or mating. The only time Pat moved was when he needed to get some food and water.

The bad ache in his belly disapeared after three days. Chuck was full, his heat was over and he was coming to his senses.

*

It was weird. Chuck woke up with a dull throw between his legs, but a sharper pain where his neck and shoulder met. He raised a hand to touch it but a much larger hand grapped his wrist. He followed the hand, arm, neck, until he saw a face. Wide eyes looked at the most beautiful face he had ever seen. And. It. Was. So. Close.

Even though his mind screamed out _Mate, alpha, mate, mate , alpha_ , Chuck couldn’t believe it.

Apparently, Pat believed it, beacause he chuckled and kissed Chuck tenderly. before asking what he wanted for breakfast.

*

Everyone in town had heard about Ronnie and Tracey. The mated siblings. Actually, they were just half-siblings (all the three Creekers sharing the same dad), but it was still quite the scandal a year ago when the town got news about the fact that they had been mated since Tracey was 16 (and Ronnie 22), and were expecting a baby. The baby was born and named Johnathan, Johnny for short. The pair seemed like an unlikely couple; until you actually met them.

Tracey, an omega, was sweet but not helpless, she welcomed Chuck with a smile and hug before giving him the ‘’best post-hear food’’ (basically, alot of fruit and berries and nuts with a bar of chocolate). She had ruffled his hair affectionely before handing her mate his plate.

Ronnie was sitting in a tanktop and was bouncing Johnny on his leg while talking to Pat (just thinking the name made his insides turn to jelly) about something important. His face looked very worn out, from the sun, the wind, and whatever else. He had a few scars littered up and down his arms and torso (Chuck did not doubt that the rest of his body was littred with various scars from all sort of things), but so was Pat’s. Chuck got the feeling that Ronnie would do anything for the ones he loved, and he was pretty sure Pat would to. Both siblings accepted him with open arms.

*

It wasn’t until later that day, while he was cuddling with Pat post-mating, that he had time to plug in his phone in the charger and turn it on.

A bunch of missed calls and texts popped up, but he didn’t want to read any of his dad’s messages, so he just called back.

His dad was furious that he had been gone for his whole heat, and the fcat that it was cut short meant that he had mated with someone his dad had not chosen. It meant he could not exchange his son for a business deal (mate my omega son to your alpha kid who’s next in line for your empire of corporation to make me rich), and that he no longer had any real legal right to Chuck.

His father told him to get his stuff before sundown, and leave. Chuck cried himself to sleep on Pat’s chest. It wasn’t his dad he would miss, hell he could live without his mom to, but Lana and Amanda? He cred for them.

*

When he woke up the room was very much diffrent. There were boxes and bags filled with his stuff, his laptop, some books, clothes, and other things that belonged to him. He was also alone. He heard shouting voices downstairs, and curiosity got the best of him. He slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and Pat’s t-shirt before slowly sneaking down the creeky stairs.

The voices belonged to Pat, Ronnie, his mom, and surprisingly, his dad. Pat and Ronnie were shouting for his parents to get out of their house and of their property, while his dad was demanding they return all Chuckngs and also Chuck himself. His mother was silently crying behind the three raging alpha’s.

They only stopped because of the whimpers that escaped Chucks mouth.

*

Pat had taken him in his arms and was gently rocking him back and forward while he talked to Chuck’s dad. Pat told him that should Chuck ever wish to leave the Creekers and return to the way-to-large-mansion, he was welcome to. Chuck had only just been able to supress the wailing no that bubbled up in his throat, but the whimpers and his arms tightening around his Alpha gave a clear message; he wanted to stay!

*

Even though his heat was long gone, neither he or Pat showed any sign of stopping their constant mating. Chuck had started to help Tracey around the house when he got home from school, and even tried to get a job to help pay for his stay, but Pat had shot down his idea, saying he’d rather Chuck focused on his school and take care of himself instead. Pat and Ronnie owned a mechanic shop outside town that had been quite busy lately, so they didn’t have any trouble with bills and food right now.

He had never been happier.

*

He was eighteen, newly graduated, and soon a parent.

Pat had refused to fully mate and knot him until he was three months from graduation. He would leave school with straight A’s, a tiny bump, and a proud alpha.

The first time they had knotted together had been the most amazing experience, and he craved it almost daily now. He loved the feeling of being completely filled by alpha.

*

Thomas was born, and his twin sister Susan came after. His birth had been long and tough, but he had alpha by his side and his children were beautiful.

 


End file.
